The most loneliest day of my life
by MyNameIsBack
Summary: Grey n'a jamais été un grand affectif. Sa devise : ne pas s'attacher pour ne pas souffrir. Mais cette ligne de conduite n'a jamais été autant bouleversée que durant la guerre d'Arbaless, où le danger et un rêve un peu farfelu lui font prendre conscience de l'affection qu'il a pour une enquiquineuse aux cheveux bleus (PS: le titre n'est pas une faute mais une citation de chanson)
1. 1: Weird dream

Bonjour, bonjour !

Comment allez-vous ? ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écris, mais la prépa m'a pour ainsi dire tenue occupée ! L'inspiration et le temps venant ces temps-ci j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une nouvelle fiction. Je l'ai à peu près intégralement en tête et à moitié rédigée. Vous ne devriez donc pas avoir de grands temps d'attente, et je compte bien finir cette fanfiction.

J'ai toujours voulu écrire sur Grey et Juvia, qui est sans doute mon couple préféré, c'est maintenant chose faite. J'ai tenté ici d'éclaircir le personnage de Grey, et voir comment il pourrait évoluer en tant qu'adulte, notamment vis-à-vis de Juvia. Je me suis alignée sur le chapitre 499, donc il y aura nécessairement du spoil, mais si vous avez lu le manga, vous savez que cette fiction ne pourra pas mal se terminer (je n'aime pas les bad end de toute façon). J'ai voulu aussi reprendre un concept que j'ai vu trainer sur ce site concernant le rêve, j'espère que la manière dont je l'ai tourné vous plaira.

D'autre part je voulais préciser que le titre « The most loneliest day of my life » n'est pas une faute pour les plus bilingues d'entre vous. C'est tiré de la chanson « Lonely day » du groupe System of a down. J'ai pas mal écouté cette chanson ces jours-ci (je pense qu'elle sera très appropriée au chapitre suivant (déjà écrit) mais je n'en dit pas plus) et je trouvais cette citation adéquate (en plus de mon manque d'idée)

Enjoy !

* * *

C'est à ce moment précis que ce rêve bizarre, dieu sait pourquoi, m'est de nouveau apparu. Il est réapparu devant mes yeux comme une évidence, une sorte de flash qui éveille en vous des émotions que vous n'auriez jamais soupçonné ressentir.

Ce rêve, je l'avais fait il y a de ça bien deux ou trois semaines. Au réveil il m'avait surpris, par sa bizarrerie, son improbabilité, et en même temps, par son réalisme. J'avais été surpris de me réveiller. Ce songe avait la texture du réel. Il m'a paru si vrai : une sorte de rêve lucide. Je crois aussi qu'au fond de moi j'ai voulu y croire un peu. C'est sans doute pour ça.

Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça. Je fais la plupart du temps des nuits sans rêves, ou des cauchemar. Ce rêve-là était inclassable, alors je l'ai assimilé à une drôle de divagation je me suis réveillé en sueur.

Ça m'a perturbé un jour, puis je l'ai oublié dans les tracas du quotidien, dans la routine, dans le joyeux bruit de la guilde. Et puis ça me revient, là, comme ça, sortis de nulle part, cette douceur inattendue dont le souvenir m'a frappé comme une longue claque amère.

En fait, ce pauvre rêve commençait comme un jour normal. Nous étions tous à la guilde, à jacasser, crier, s'énerver, se battre, rire : le brouhaha perpétuel et constant de Fairy Tail en somme Les discussions avaient l'air terriblement réelles, les rires résonnaient pareillement à d'habitude.

Avec Natsu, on s'engueulait, rien de nouveau. Erza nous sermonnait avec lassitude en même temps qu'elle discutait avec Gadjeel sur la qualité du métal et la dextérité de ses armes… quelque chose dans le genre. Lucy, le regard vif, avide de potins en tout genre, lisait à voix haute le _Crime Sorcerer_, lecture qu'elle ponctuait de remarques et commentaires assez futiles. Juvia, à ses côtés, souriait et répondait parfois distraitement, plus polie que véritablement intéressée. Elle me lançait des regards furtifs, à peine camouflé. J'ai trouvé ça agaçant. Je crois qu'elle m'agace un peu, mais je ne lui dis plus rien depuis un moment. Je crois qu'au fond ça ne me dérange pas. Ou je m'en fous, je sais pas trop. J'étais trop occupé par cet idiot de Natsu, qui avait du encore une fois me dire une connerie, dont je ne me souviens même plus. J'étais tellement occupé que je ne l'ai pas entendu de suite, cette petite voix.

« **Papa **! »

J'ai à peine prêté attention. Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix, légère, criarde : une voix d'enfant. Je ne me sentais pas non plus visé, et je n'ai même pas daigné tourner la tête.

«** Papa ! **»

La petite voix s'est non seulement fait plus pressante, mais elle s'est rapprochée. Cette petite voix s'est révélé être un gosse, haut comme trois pommes, de pas plus de cinq ans, accroché à mes jambes comme une moule à son rocher.

« **Papa, j'ai eu si peur !** »

J'ai eu un putain de sursaut. Mes yeux sont devenus ronds comme des boules de billards, et je suis très certainement devenu livide. Quand le gosse m'a sauté dessus, Natsu a immédiatement et de justesse réprimé ses flammes, et m'a fixé avec autant d'incrédulité. J'ai regardé à droite à gauche en secouant frénétiquement la tête, comme pour me justifier. Mais de quoi aurais-je du seulement me justifier ? J'avais du mal à réfléchir, je me suis demandé si ça pouvait seulement être possible. Le brouhaha s'est petit à petit atténué tandis que tous s'étaient figés, m'observant à demi- incrédule à demi- accusateur. J'avais pourtant rien fait de mal bordel !

« **Eh…** fis-je, mal à l'aise, **tu dois te tromper petit…** J'ai cherché les autres du regard, pas bien assuré. **Pas vrai ?** »

Le gosse en démordait pas, et se réfugiait d'autant plus entre mes jambes. Il a commencé à chialé, je savais plus où me mettre. J'ai demandé à l'aide du regard, et instinctivement, je me suis tourné vers Juvia. J'avais l'impression qu'elle saurait y faire. Et puis aussi, sans trop me l'avouer, j'ai voulu me justifier, avec mes yeux plaintifs, lui prouver que j'avais rien à voir là-dedans. J'ai vu malgré tout beaucoup de déception dans ses yeux océans que je fixais avec détresse. Ça m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

Après ce moment de flottement, ça a commencé à s'attrouper et à s'agiter.

« **Ben alors Gray, tu nous avait caché ça ? **Disait Macao d'un ton moqueur »

Erza, quant à elle, semblait hors d'elle : à mi-chemin entre la déception, la fureur et la stupeur. Si ce gosse ne me maintenait pas fermement à ma place, j'aurais sans doute déguerpis.

**« Gray ! Bon sang ! C'est qui ce gosse ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? **

**-Mais c'est pas moi merde ! Putain je le saurais si j'avais un gosse !**

**-A d'autres ! Il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !** »

J'ai eu un mouvement de recul. Curieux, j'ai un peu penché la tête, dubitatif. Je reconnaissais ces cheveux de jais, c'est vrai, mais ces yeux que j'entrevoyais à peine tant le petit continuait à cacher sa tête contre moi, n'étaient définitivement pas les miens. Ils étaient plus bleus que jamais, même d'un coup d'œil ça m'a surpris. Les miens étaient grisâtres, pour pas dire noir on ne voyait rien passer derrière, tandis que les siens étaient aussi lisibles qu'un livre. Le petit a ensuite levé la tête vers moi. Il me ressemblait vraiment. Là j'ai commencé à avoir un peu le vertige. Si j'étais déjà blanc, je suis devenu translucide.

**« Non mais je… J'ai jamais… Enfin… non je vous jure c'est pas possible !** »

Je savais plus où me mettre.

« **D'où il sort ce gosse ?** j'ai désespérément demandé »

Levy s'est approchée, embarrassée et tout aussi étonnée que les autres. Elle l'avait apparemment trouvé dans la bibliothèque d'en bas, où ne sont autorisés à aller que certains mages suffisamment aguerris, et où l'on ne trouvait en réalité le plus souvent qu'elle. Selon elle, le petit était sortis de nulle part, entre une des allées de l'immense salle remplie de livres poussiéreux, contenant divers sortilèges, plus ou moins dangereux et plus ou moins lisibles, dans des langues à peine identifiables.

« **Il avait l'air perdu,** expliqua-t-elle. **Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu rentrer. Il s'est mis à paniquer, que ses copains avaient disparu… Je l'ai amené en haut pour le calmer, mais apparemment…** »

Elle m'a jeté un petit regard gêné, qui semblait me rejeter la responsabilité. Ça m'a agacé. J'ai alors saisis aussi délicatement que je le pouvais le petit pour le détacher de moi. Je l'ai maintenu à distance et me suis mis à sa hauteur. Il avait les yeux bouffis et l'air effectivement perdu. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau en bataille et la forme de son visage avait aussi quelque chose de familier, mais je voulais me raisonner.

« **Bon écoute bonhomme,** ai-je articulé de la manière la plus distincte possible pour bien me faire comprendre, **je ne sais pas qui tu es, tu t'es visiblement perdu. Est-ce que tu peux me dire d'où tu viens ?**

**-Tu me reconnais pas ?** Pleurnicha le gamin, ses grands yeux bleus se remplissant encore un peu plus de larmes

**-Non,** dis-je d'un ton un peu plus ferme que je ne l'aurais voulu, **Ecoute… je m'en serais souvenu si…** »

Le garçon a pleuré de plus belle, son corps agité de soubresauts. Je passais pour un vrai monstre, malgré toute ma bonne foi. Devant mon empêtrement, Erza m'a finalement pris de court :

**« Laisse-le, tu ne sais pas t'y faire avec les enfants** »

J'ai claqué la langue tandis qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras en lui tapant le dos et en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Elle essaya de lui extirper des informations, en vain. Je m'étais alors relevé, et, l'observant un peu plus attentivement, je discernai sur sa nuque une chaîne argentée et épaisse qui scintillait faiblement. Ça a éveillé en moi un drôle de pressentiment, une curiosité que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir. Pour ainsi dire, ce petit détail m'a tellement fasciné que je me suis de nouveau approché, et que, faisant reculer Erza de mon bras, je me suis saisis de ce collier.

Il était lourd, presque trop pour un enfant de cet âge. La chaîne aussi paraissait trop longue, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. Plus troublant encore, ce que je croyais de prime abord être une croix en guise de pendentif s'est révélé être un épée, finement sculptée d'argent. L'ensemble était amoché de part et d'autre, quelque peu rouillé aussi. Je tenais fébrilement ce pendentif entre mes doigts. Je ne pouvais en détacher les yeux, je n'entendais même plus les plaintes offusquées de la rousse à côté de moi. J'avais pu confondre les cheveux ou les traits du visages. Mais ce collier, c'était le _mien_.

Sonné, j'ai précipitamment porté la main à ma poitrine pour m'assurer que l'on ne me l'avais pas volé, mais il était bien là. Hésitant, j'ai accolé les deux objets. C'était un pur répliqua, à quelques différences près celui de l'enfant me paraissait encore davantage usé et malmené par le temps.

« **C'est quoi ton nom ?** Lui ai-je demandé d'une voix blanche sans même le regarder.

**-Silver…** »

J'ai immédiatement lâché le collier. Je me suis relevé très vite, la tête m'a tourné. J'ai croisé le regard de Juvia. Elle a vu mon trouble. Si tout à l'heure il avait pu y avoir un peu d'hésitation ou d'espoir chez elle, elle était cette fois certaine de ce qu'elle voyait. C'était trop pour elle, je l'ai bien senti. Elle a commencé à s'en aller, réprimant ses larmes, et moi, comme un con, j'étais incapable de lui dire quoique ce soit, perdu comme j'étais.

Tandis qu'elle s'en allait, ses longs cheveux bleus au vent, la scène devint encore plus insensée.

« **Maman !** »

Nous nous sommes tous de nouveau figés.

**« Maman, Maman !** »

Une lueur d'espoir dans la voix, le petit s'est rué sur la belle bleue. Ses yeux, déjà pourtant si grands qu'on s'y perdrait, sont devenus encore plus ronds que les miens plus tôt. Ils étaient remplis d'incompréhension.

La situation devenait véritablement incontrôlable, nous étions tous encore plus perplexes. Difficile cette fois de trouver une explication. En tout cas, moi, de mon esprit embrumé, je n'étais capable d'en donner aucune. Les jacasseries repartaient de plus belle, tandis que nous cherchions, Juvia et moi, dans le regard de l'autre quelque éclaircissement. Fort heureusement, pour nous sauver de ce beau merdier où personne ne semblait capable de réfléchir correctement, s'éleva finalement la voix de la raison.

« **Attendez ! Attendez !** S'exclama Levy, **Pensons de manière raisonnée. Le petit a l'air d'avoir cinq ans. Vous deux,** elle nous pointa du doigt, **vous en avez vingt. Quinze ans me semble non seulement un peu jeune pour avoir un enfant, mais en plus de cela**, **il y a cinq ans, vous étiez**… Elle se reprit, **Nous étions tous encore piégés sur l'île Tenrô. Cet enfant ne peut juste pas être le vôtre** »

Un silence accueillis sa déclaration. Tous étaient songeurs, moi y compris. Je me suis trouvé bien bête de n'avoir pas même pensé à ça. J'étais plus soulagé, mais quelque chose encore me tracassait. Si ce n'était pas notre gosse -et ça ne pouvait être le cas- comment expliquer toutes ces coïncidences ? Natsu fut le premier à briser le silence

« **Mais regarde-le, il leur ressemble, il s'appelle comme le père de Grey et a son collier ! ça peut pas être une coïncidence, ou alors… **Son regard s'affermit en direction du petit. **Ou alors on se paye notre tête et le gosse n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être** »

Je me suis assombris d'un seul coup. Est-ce que quelqu'un serait suffisamment tordu pour envoyer un gosse qu'on aurait fait en sorte de me -nous ?- ressembler avec mon collier, mes cheveux, ce nom,_ ses_ yeux.. ? Une fureur insoupçonnée monta en moi presque irrésistiblement. Ce genre de plan me semblait si lâche, si terriblement bien pensé, touchant exactement là où ça faisait le plus mal… ça n'aurait pu être l'œuvre que d'un être haineux et rancunier, et je n'aurais jamais pu laisser passer ça.

A mes côtés cependant, j'ai sentis Lucy s'approcher, bien plus calme. Elle semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Elle m'a tapoté le dos pour m'adoucir, puis s'est mise à hauteur du petit.

« **Dis-moi Silver**, entama-t-elle d'une voix douce, **quel jour sommes-nous ?** »

Sa question semblait futile, pourtant je tendais l'oreille avec attention. Lucy était du genre perspicace : si nous ne comprenions pas sa démarche, c'était souvent que nous étions en tort.

« **Le 21 avril… je crois »**

Jusque-là rien de spécial. Natsu perdait patience, Lucy lui fit un vif signe de la main, pour lui dire de se taire. Elle ajouta :

**« Quelle année ? **

**-X803…** souffla-t-il comme une évidence, puis ajouta, vexé, détournant la tête et croisant les bras, **et pis j'ai cinq ans et demi d'abord **»

J'ai reçu un véritable coup de massue. Nous étions bien le 21 avril, mais le 21 avril X792. Le gosse, s'il ne mentais pas -et il ne semblait pas mentir- venait de dix ans dans l'avenir.

J'en avais vu des trucs délirant, mais là, tout mon monde semblait s'effondrer. Je veux dire, entre ceux de la guilde, tous plus étranges et imprévisibles les uns que les autres et le monde dans lequel on évoluait qui offrait de nouvelles surprises chaque jours, je pensais que rien ne pourrait me surprendre. Je m'étais bien trompé, loin de me douter qu'en plus de ce monde étrange, du monde parallèle d'Edolas qui était déjà alors une révolution, l'on pouvait envisager un passage entre les époques. Et plus que tout, ce futur-là, qui nous frappait violemment en plein visage comme une aberration scientifique, était _mon_ futur ! Tout ça me paraissait invraisemblable : dans dix ans j'étais sensé avoir un enfant de cinq ans ?... Avec Juvia ? Je secouai la tête frénétiquement : impossible. Mais je jetais aussi un coup d'œil au petit et aux gens autour, et ça semblait réel. J'ai pourtant frénétiquement cligné des yeux, mais ça ne me semblait pas être alors un rêve.

La situation pour les autres était en tout cas devenue claire, et certains pragmatiques cherchèrent d'emblée des solutions. Aussi, tandis que Lucy et Levy étaient décidées à aller voir dans quels livres se trouvait le sortilège de retour dans le temps, d'autres, comme Mirajane, Lisanna ou même Juvia, un peu plus distante, toujours sous le choc, décidèrent de s'occuper du petit, complètement paniqué et effrayé.

Moi, j'avais besoin d'une clope. Ou deux. Très, très vite.

Je ne suis pas gros fumeur en général, mais dans des situations stressantes, ou extrêmes, j'en ressent le besoin. Parfois, je peux passer deux semaines sans même y penser, et certains jours, il m'arrive de fumer un paquet, voire deux. J'en étais à un paquet par jour après la seconde disparition de mon père. J'avais ralentis après la discussion que Juvia et moi avions eu à propos de cela. Mais ce jour-là, dans ce qui s'est avéré plus tard être un rêve, après toutes ces émotions, j'en avais terriblement besoin.

Juvia n'aimait pas que je fume, je me souviens y avoir pensé. Comment disait-elle déjà ? Ah oui. Selon elle j'abîmais le « merveilleux corps que mère nature avait fait ». J'ai souris. Ça m'a encore plus donné envie de fumer, de penser à elle.

Je suis sortis sans me préoccuper du reste, j'avais besoin d'air, et de beaucoup de fumée toxique dans mes poumons. Contre le mur, j'ai allumé ma cigarette d'une main peu assurée, puis j'ai fermé les yeux en la portant à ma bouche. Je commençais tout juste à me détendre quand j'ai entendu un grand fracas. Je pensais que tout ça ne pouvait pas être plus bizarre. Devinez quoi? Je m'étais encore trompé.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Il s'agit ici d'une sorte d'introduction à ce qui va suivre, là n'est pas le principal de mon propos et la vrai raison d'être de cette fiction. Le gros morceau vient aux prochains chapitres qui seront plus riche en émotions.

Quoiqu'il en soit dites moi si cela vous plait et ce que vous en avez pensé (mon style d'écriture ou l'histoire en elle-même)

A la prochaine!


	2. 2: The most loneliest day of my life

Bonsoir à tous !

Si le dernier chapitre était très léger, celui que je vous offre maintenant le sera nettement moins. Il s'appuie sur le chapitre 499 (épisode 307).

Voilà là le cœur de ce que j'ai essayé d'entreprendre dans cette fiction, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! 😊

* * *

J'en ai limite recraché ma clope et je me suis mis à tousser violemment, ébahi pour la troisième fois de la journée par ce que je voyais.

Mon double._ Purement_ et_ simplement_ mon double. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, mais cet homme qui se trouvait devant moi comme s'il venait de tomber du ciel, je le sentais, ne pouvait être qui que ce soit d'autre. Je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement, il me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau : la même crinière, les mêmes traits du visage… C'est bien simple, je m'approchait un peu plus et je suis persuadé que j'aurais pu voir les mêmes cicatrices. Il semblait toutefois plus vieux à peine disons plus mature. Son regard -le mien pour ainsi dire- était déterminé, confiant, concentré, comme s'il avait une tâche à accomplir. Il a levé la tête, m'a regardé, a écarquillé les yeux son teint a blanchis. Puis il a gigoté un peu et a tourné la tête, faisant mine de ne pas m'avoir vu. Au-delà de la bizarrerie de la situation, et puisque je n'étais plus à cela près, j'ai trouvé ça ridicule, et même insultant.

« **Eh ! Fais pas semblant de ne pas m'avoir vu !** Lui ai-je crié »

Il s'est figé puis a fermé les yeux avant de continuer plus lentement à s'avancer.

« **Tu te fiches de moi ?** Je m'emportais, j'avais un rire nerveux. **C'est une blague ou quoi ? Parles !** »

Il s'est enfin arrêté, a soupiré, puis a finalement dit sur un ton plutôt monocorde :

« **Ouais, voilà, c'est une blague** »

Il était loin d'être convaincant. J'ai haussé un sourcil

**« Surprise !** A-t-il rajouté en tentant -en vain- d'y mettre de l'entrain »

Il s'enfonçait. Il ne semblait pas vouloir donner plus d'effort que cela à son mensonge. Il reprit alors son pas décidé avant que je ne l'arrête de nouveau.

**« Tu chercherais pas un gosse par hasard ?** »

C'eut été un chien, je suis sûr qu'il aurait dressé les oreilles. Dans le cas présent, il s'arrêta net, se redressa et me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'ai été un peu impressionné. Je suppose que c'est l'effet que je fais habituellement aux gens : des yeux froids, perçants, illisibles.

J'ai lu quoiqu'il en soit dans son silence un acquiescement. J'ai alors péniblement poursuivis, croyant à peine ce que je m'apprêtais à dire :

**« Est-ce que par hasard… tu serais… mon… hum**…, Je cherchais la dénomination exacte, **double du futur ? »**

Je crois que la situation était étrange pour lui aussi. Mais il était sans doute plus au courant que moi. Il a soupiré :

**« Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça** »

Il avait l'air agacé. Je présume que je ressemble à ça la plupart du temps. Ça m'a d'autant plus énervé.

Il a finalement ajouté :

« **Ecoute, je sens que tu trépigne d'impatience de connaitre des trucs du futurs, mais je ne peux rien te dire. Je suis même pas censé te parler. Donc si tu veux bien…**

**-Donc c'est… ton fils ?** »

Je l'ai coupé, c'était plus fort que moi, j'étais si curieux. Il a hoché la tête, avare de parole. Puis il s'en est allé. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il s'est arrêté, presque à contre-cœur. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui est passé par la tête à ce moment-là. Peut-être a-il considéré les sentiments que sa plus jeune version pouvait avoir, ou avait-il réellement un message à faire passer.

«** Ecoute. Ça doit te paraitre étrange, voire surréaliste ce qui se passe….**

**-Quoi ? Voir des gens du futurs débarquer de nulle part ?** grinçais-je ironiquement

**-Non crétin**, il leva les yeux au ciel, **moi, enfin, toi, à l'avenir** »

J'étais rassuré de voir que lui aussi peinait à trouver ses mots. C'était étrange pour nous deux.

**« Ce que je veux dire**, poursuivit-il**, c'est que ça te parait sans doute impossible d'envisager… Une vie de famille comme ça** »

Il touchait juste. J'ai rarement envisagé mon avenir. J'ai toujours vécu au compte-goutte, au jour le jour, appréciant chaque minute, et envisageant une fin aussi brutale que prochaine. J'avais été trop naïf par le passé pour me laisser de nouveau surprendre. J'ai le sommeil léger et l'instinct affuté. Mais ma plus grande peur n'est pas tant ma propre perte, que la perte d'un être cher. De ce fait, depuis mon enfance, la mort de mes parents, d'Ur, et d'autres, je me suis bêtement convaincu qu'on ne pouvait pas perdre ce qu'on avait pas. J'ai alors soigneusement construit un mur entre les autres et moi. Je sais bien, l'entreprise était vaine. A Fairy Tail, ce n'est pas exactement la spécialité de la maison. J'avais bien choisis mon endroit… Alors j'avais un peu cédé, c'est vrai. Pour autant je n'ai jamais envisagé plus. Le mot « famille » ne signifiait rien de plus que la guilde, qui changeait chaque jours, et que je pouvais me permettre de ne pas voir pendant deux semaines. Cette mentalité expliquait aussi l'angoisse et l'incompréhension dans laquelle je me trouvais dans ce rêve.

« **Ça te parait impossible**… Reprit-il en cherchant ses mots (je n'ai jamais été grand orateur) **Parce que tu as peur de tout perdre un jour. Et j'ai toujours peur de ça tu vois… Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai ces dernières années gouté à un bonheur que j'aurais jamais cru possible. Et je peux plus faire machine arrière** »

Il souriait bêtement. En disant ces mots, j'ai réellement pu voir les années qui nous séparaient. Son sourire avait formé de légères ridules, et ses paroles me paraissaient si improbables sorties de ma bouche. Je croyais à peine à ce qu'il disait, c'était surréaliste. Mais mon cœur battait vite, un peu malgré moi, comme brûlant d'excitation et d'espoir.

**« Je ne peux rien te dire de ce qui viendra, mais je veux te donner un conseil… »**

Il cherchait ses mots, une nouvelle fois, de peur sans doute de dire une connerie ou de changer le futur.

« **Ne te… limite pas dans tes sentiments. Je veux dire, ne te ferme pas aux… opportunités… Notamment en matière de femmes** »

Il cherchait mon regard, essayant de déterminer si je voyais où il voulait en venir.

**« Tu veux parler de Juvia ? **»

Son expression changea, il hocha plus ou moins la tête, haussa un peu les épaules, sans vouloir vraiment cracher le morceau. C'était un oui. Je poursuivais quand même mes questions :

**« Tu es venu chercher… Silver ? »**

Depuis le début, je n'ai pas pu l'appeler comme ça. C'était très étrange de prononcer ce prénom, celui de mon père. Cela ravivait en moi des cicatrices qui venaient à peine de se fermer, et cela aurait été donner trop de crédibilité à cette situation absurde.

**« Il a donné son nom hein** ? Rit-il légèrement, un peu gêné »

Son expression et son rire m'ont paru si peu familier. Ça m'a mis mal à l'aise. J'ai poursuivi :

« **Tu es venu seul ? **

**-Ouais,** répondit-il distraitement, **c'était compliqué pour Juvia avec la grossesse…** »

Il s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, les miens aussi. Il avait le regard paniqué de quelqu'un qui venait de lâcher l'exacte information qu'il aurait dû garder pour lui.

Moi, j'étais de plus en plus blême. Ça faisait beaucoup à avaler en une journée.

**« Quoi ? **

**-Hein ?**

**-Tu as bien dit sa grossesse ? **

**-Quoi ? Moi ? Non… Je voulais dire…** »

Il était très embêté, trépignait sur place. Puis il jeta un regard furtif vers l'immense porte entrouverte de la guilde qui nous surplombait de toute sa hauteur et perdit finalement patience.

« **Ecoute, fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu, d'accord ? Je dois y aller**. Il regardait fixement l'intérieur du bâtiment.** J'ai mieux à faire** »

Il se détourna rapidement et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la grande porte, sans me laisser le temps de répliquer davantage. Il avait lancé une véritable bombe et s'en allait comme de rien. Je ne comptais pas le laisser s'en tirer, j'avais besoin de réponses. Je l'ai alors suivis jusque dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, où je me suis arrêté pour voir le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi.

J'ai vu mon alter ego se diriger immédiatement vers le petit, ignorant les autres membres de la guilde, confus. Se plaçant vers le garçon, il fit un signe de tête aux filles de le laisser faire. La plus étonnée, je pouvais le voir de là où j'étais, était indéniablement Juvia. Mais c'est aussi celle qui a le plus rapidement compris et a fit signe aux autres filles de se décaler. Elle eut l'air d'immédiatement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en face de_ son_ « Gray-sama », et j'en ai été assez touché.

Mon double s'est alors penché vers le gosse. Son regard était attendri, il souriait, deux choses que je ne faisais jamais. Il l'a pris par ses petites mains. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait, mais ça avait l'air d'être les mots les plus doux dont je m'imagine capable. Le petit eut l'air de se calmer : il porta ses mains à ses yeux, sans doute pour sécher ses larmes. Du haut de ses cinq ans, il essaya de reprendre contenance devant son père, qui sourit en coin en retour. Ils se relevèrent ensuite tous les deux, et je pu vraisemblablement « me » voir « m'excuser » auprès des autres membres de la guilde éberlués. Il sortit finalement un papier de sa poche qui contenait sans nul doute le sortilège de retour, et ils disparurent aussi promptement qu'ils étaient apparus.

C'était ainsi que s'achevait mon rêve. Cette dernière petite scène dont j'étais simple spectateur avait réchauffé mon cœur plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Dans le brouillard où je me trouvais alors, je crois avoir fébrilement souri.

C'était vraiment ça, la mort ? Je l'avais toujours imaginée imprévisible, brutale. Je l'avais accepté. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé avoir tort. J'essayais, dans cet instant de vague délire où mes pensées se bousculaient, de me convaincre que je n'étais pas déçu, et que, finalement, je n'attendais rien. Mais on n'est jamais aussi lucide que pendant nos derniers instants, et je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de ressasser les mêmes pensées, le même visage. Ce visage était celui de Juvia, la dernière personne que j'avais vu avant de m'écrouler. De nous écrouler.

Ce fichu… comment s'appelait-il seulement ? Evel ? Invel ? Lâche qu'il était, plutôt que de nous affronter, avait décidé de nous monter l'un contre l'autre. Il nous avait jeté un sort, pour que l'on s'affronte. Nous ne pouvions pas tous les deux sortir vivants du maléfice : nous étions condamnés à nous entretuer, tandis que nous perdions petit à petit contrôle de nos esprits.

C'était la pire torture possible. Blesser un camarade était déjà inimaginable. Mais je devais bien me l'avouer une bonne fois pour toute, c'était au moins quinze fois plus inimaginable de ne toucher ne serait-ce qu'un de ses cheveux. Je m'en suis rendu compte à cet instant précis. Un frisson, tel je n'en avais jamais ressentis d'aussi aigu, a douloureusement parcouru mon échine.

J'ai vite perdu le contrôle. Elle m'a attaqué aussi. On était déjà plus tellement conscients de ce qu'on faisait. Ma marque s'était inexorablement étalé sur le haut de mon corps, et je ne pouvais plus que crier, de rage et d'impuissance.

On s'est arrêté un moment, essoufflés. J'ai eu un bref instant de lucidité. Ma conscience a resurgit subitement. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Je me savais en supériorité physique, notamment au corps à corps. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à me laisser : le sortilège excitait chacun de mes muscles, et je me trouvais dans un état second. Mon corps était inarrêtable. D'un autre côté je réfléchissais brièvement : laisser tomber aurait obligé Juvia à me tuer. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser ça sur la conscience.

J'avais pris ma décision en un éclair. Pas d'hésitation, ça me paraissait être la seule solution. La seconde qui suivait, alors que j'effectuais ma tâche, j'écarquillais les yeux. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire ce qui se passait.

« **Pourquoi…** Hoquetais-je péniblement**… as-tu… fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide… ?** »

Nous avions eu la même idée, au même moment. C'était à peine croyable. Nous nous étions tous deux transpercé le ventre pour en finir avec ce combat cauchemardesque et absurde. Elle, d'une épée d'eau, moi, d'une épée de glace. J'ai trouvé ça si stupide, si vain, si dommage. Encore une fois, j'aurais dû m'en douter, elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas contenté d'être ennuyante ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas lassée de moi ? Pourquoi s'était-elle si profondément attachée à moi qu'elle en donnais sa vie ?

« **Gray-sama…** Articulait-elle aussi péniblement, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. **C'est impossible** »

C'était stupide, stupide ! J'ai serré les dents. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, comme elle. C'était des larmes d'impuissance, plus que de douleur.

« **Je pourrais jamais… blesser une camarade… Non… Rien qu'à l'idée de te blesser plus que ça, je… **»

Je sentais qu'elle était émue par ce que je disais. Elle posait sur moi un regard doux, compatissant, satisfait même. Elle semblait apaisée. J'avais quelque part l'impression qu'elle voulait me donner une belle image d'elle, pour pas que je m'inquiète, que je regrette. Mais je n'étais pas satisfait, moi, et je m'inquiétait, je regrettais. Je regrettais tant. J'aurais voulu la protéger, au moins ça.

**« Je voulais te protéger… à tout prix… mais j'ai échoué** »

Ce furent-là mes derniers instants de lucidité. On s'est effondré d'un même élan. J'ai sentis vaguement les chaines autour de mon cou se dissiper tandis que ma conscience divaguait, et sombrait lentement.

Je regrettais tellement, tellement plus que je n'aurais voulu le croire avant cela. C'était ridicule de penser que je n'avais pas d'attache, que je ne regretterais pas ma mort, ou que je ne me laisserais plus de nouveau envahir par la peine de perdre un être cher. J'avais tout gâché, comme un con, encore une fois. Mais je me disais qu'un peu plus et je n'aurais de toute façon même plus suffisamment de force et de vie en moi pour continuer à penser à cela. Mes regrets partiraient avec moi, c'est ce qui me rassurait.

Cependant quelque chose d'imprévisible se produisit. Une chose qui me fit me sentir encore plus misérable et pitoyable qu'avant.

Je me suis sentis vivre.

Je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne pouvais que divaguer, cela ne se pouvait pas. Je retrouvais lentement conscience, mon souffle se ravivait progressivement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. J'étais mort. Du moins, je mourrais. Ma blessure était trop importante, c'était impossible, je n'aurais pas dû m'en relever. Pourtant j'ai sentis dans mon corps une sensation étrange, comme si mon sang se ravitaillait, et mon cœur se remettait à battre normalement. Mais la sensation était encore plus singulière, et je sentais monter en moi une sorte de présence familière.

Je me suis relevé d'un coup, trop préoccupé pour me soucier de mon mal de crâne ou de ma blessure lancinante. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux, j'étais horrifié de ce que je voyais. Un filet de sang s'écoulait comme une perfusion du bras de Juvia vers le mien.

Elle avait pas fait ça ! Elle avait pas pu ! Je la voyait, face à moi, perdre de l'énergie tandis que j'en reprenais. Son agonie à mon profit. Un véritable cauchemar.

Dans ma tête, dieu sait comment, j'ai soudainement entendu sa voix si claire et si calme, là où j'étais complètement pris de panique. _« Water make « blood » » _Elle expliquait lentement. _« En prévision du pire scénario »._ J'oscillais entre rage et détresse. Comment avait-elle pu penser à ça ? Elle avait anticipé son sacrifice. Elle l'avait anticipé ! Je me suis sentis si impuissant, si minable. Je me suis approché d'elle, fébrile, tremblant. J'y croyais à peine.

_« Juvia vivra à l'intérieur de vous »_ Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, j'ai pleuré. Je voulais pas de ça. Je la voulais elle, en vie. Moi je m'en foutais. Je voulais qu'elle ouvre les yeux. _« C'est pour ça… Qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'être triste. »_. Je n'étais pas triste, j'étais désespéré.

**« Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver,** je me répétais pour moi-même »

J'ai pleuré comme je n'avais jamais pleuré, et hurlé à m'en arracher les cordes vocales.

« **Je te le promets… Je prendrai tes sentiments plus au sérieux, alors**… »

Dans ma peine et mon désespoir, j'ai essayé de négocier. Comme si une promesse que j'aurais dû lui faire bien avant allait changer quoi que ce soit. Comme si mes mots pouvaient lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Je me disais dans mon délire qu'elle m'écouterait, moi. Je la fascinais tellement. Mais elle ne pouvait déjà plus m'entendre.

Nos souvenirs… Ils ont tous défilés devant mes yeux embués de larmes. Notre rencontre si absurde, ses manies, ses cadeaux, ses expressions bizarres, ses maladresses. J'ai repensé à nos combats, à notre travail d'équipe, à la confiance et au respect mutuel qu'on s'accordait. J'ai repensé à cette fois, devant la tombe de mon père, où je me suis laissé aller, et où elle m'a réconforté sans rien dire.

**« Je t'en prie… ouvre les yeux… Je t'en supplie… Juvia »**

J'étais si con, si égoïste, si arrogant. Elle demandait quoi ? Une réponse ? Un mot ? Une attention ? Et j'aurais pas pu lui donner tout ça ? Elle valait tellement mieux que ça. Cette femme… Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur moi, m'avait accordé tellement d'attention, tellement d'amour. Je n'avais jamais compris, je comprenais encore moins. Elle avait donné sa vie pour un con comme moi, gratuitement, l'air de rien, comme une évidence. Je ne lui avais rien donné en retour. Et pourtant elle méritait toute l'attention du monde, tout l'amour et toute la tendresse qu'elle réclamait. N'importe quel homme, moins idiot que moi, la lui aurait décroché, la lune. Moi je n'avais même pas été foutu de la protéger. Et pourtant dieu que je l'aimais.

Je m'étais mis à l'aimer sans m'en rendre compte. Elle était celle à qui je m'étais le plus confié, celle qui m'avait vu derrière cette solide carapace que je m'étais forgé. Mon mur, avec elle, était devenu un simple rideau. J'avais baissé ma garde. Elle était si persistante. Son sourire avait fini par être un de mes plus grands plaisirs, ma plus belle douceur. Sa voix, pourtant si aiguë, si criarde, je l'aurais encore écouté en boucle, indéfiniment. Et ses yeux… Ses yeux d'un bleu si profond, si pur, si gracieux… Ils me fascinaient, je n'arrivais plus à soutenir le regard.

Mais ces yeux-là ne s'ouvraient pas. Entre mes mains impuissantes, le corps de Juvia devenait de plus en plus froid, de plus en plus faible. Et moi et ma glace de merde, on pouvait rien y faire, ni pour la raviver, ni même pour la réchauffer. J'étais fou de désespoir.

* * *

Laissez-moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est une merveilleuse récompense à mon travail et je vous remercierait chaleureusement de cette attention 😊


	3. 3: Relief

Bien le bonjour !

Un nouveau chapitre après un petit peu de retard : je comptais à l'origine poster environ un chapitre par semaine. Il y en aura sans doute 5 en tout, j'espère que vous me suivrez et apprécierez mon travail (et que vous me le signifierez par un commentaire ou un fav).

Ce chapitre est bien sûr axé sur le gruvia mais je me suis aussi un peu concentré sur les friendships entre certains personnages et Gray. Je n'en dis pas plus, Enjoy !

* * *

Je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce qui s'est passé après. Ma haine et ma douleur me coupaient de toute sensation. Je n'étais qu'un amas de rage aveugle lorsque j'ai retrouvé l'enflure qui avait provoqué ça. J'étais pris d'une folie meurtrière, j'en aurais fait qu'une bouchée. Je l'ai frappé de toute mon âme. Mon corps cédait de toute part, j'en avais conscience, mais je m'en fichais.

**« Tu lui a volé son futur sans le moindre remord ! »**

Un peu plus et il finit à terre, agonisant. Quelque chose me retint de l'achever. Ça ne l'aurait pas ramené. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il ne me restait plus que mes larmes. Il n'y avait même pas la satisfaction d'avoir battu un ennemi.

Je me sentais désespérément seul.

**« Elle… Elle reviendra pas. Ça la ramènera pas »**

Je murmurais ça entre mes dents, pour moi-même. Et l'autre en bien plus piteux état que moi s'est mis à parler. J'écoutais à peine ce qu'il disait, son visage déformé et sa voix haletante me dégoutaient et me ramenaient la mort de Juvia en pleine figure. Cependant il finit par attirer mon attention :

**« Le plus puissant et terrible de tous les démons du livre de Zeref, ton véritable ennemi mortel… c'est un homme que tu ne connais que trop bien…Etherious Natsu Dragneel »**

La tête m'a tourné, j'étais dans un drôle d'état. Ma blessure s'est remise à être douloureuse, tandis que mon esprit se trouvait à cheval entre le désespoir du deuil et l'horreur de la nouvelle. C'était, je pense, beaucoup trop pour un seul homme. J'ai vrillé, et mes souvenirs de ce jour restent encore aujourd'hui perclus de zones d'ombres. Après cela je ne me souviens que de mon face à face avec « End ».

J'avais en face de moi Natsu, mon meilleur ami, sans doute une des personnes qui me connaissait le mieux. Aveuglé par ma haine je me suis immédiatement jeté sur lui, ma marque s'étendant un peu plus sur mon corps, s'étalant déjà sur la moitié de mon visage. Mais Natsu n'étais pas mieux que moi, aussi incontrôlable, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne se retiendrait pas. Il avait le même regard dément que moi. Notre combat n'avait rien à voir avec tous ceux qu'on avait pu avoir par le passé. On ne s'évitait plus, on ne s'épargnait plus. Nous n'étions motivés que par une soif de sang qui nous était bien étrangère. Je lui ai craché :

**« Je vais te buter, tu vas crever ! »**

Je n'en ai jamais cru un mot, évidemment. Mais ce jour-là j'avais réellement l'intention de le tuer. Cette rage incontrôlable est une des choses que je crains le plus. J'ai peur de cet étranger que j'ai pu devenir. Je le regrette aujourd'hui et j'ai honte de parler ça, Natsu aussi d'ailleurs. Mais nous étions tous les deux aveuglés, il me l'expliqua plus tard, par l'infini accablement de la perte de celle que nous aimions. Moi avec Juvia, lui, avec Lucy qu'il avait laissé sanguinolente près de là, la croyant déjà morte.

On s'acharnait l'un sur l'autre avec une désinvolture et une concentration horrifiante. Chaque choc était d'une violence inouïe, nos cris étaient à peine humains. Le combat ne faisait pas sens, on ne faisait que mutuellement se détruire sans faire un seul instant acte de conscience. Mon esprit était vide, purement et simplement ancré dans le présent, sans songer aux conséquences, à notre passé, au lien qui nous a toujours unis. J'étais incapable de voir devant moi le meilleur ami qu'il avait toujours été, et je ne pouvais voir autre chose que « End », cette chose à l'origine de tous mes malheurs, ce monstre destructeur. La vérité c'est qu'à cet instant nous étions tous deux devenus des monstres dénués de conscience. Le regard de Natsu était vide de tout sentiment, ses prunelles ne me semblaient plus être que des flammes noires, indescriptibles. Les flammes l'entouraient avec tellement d'ardeur qu'elles semblaient le dévorer. Et je jurerais avoir vu, au lieu de ses mains, d'immenses griffes de feu noires. De mon côté, ma marque ne faisait que s'étendre, et il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je ne perde tout contrôle de mon corps.

Oui, sans l'intervention d'Erza, je ne sais pas ce que je serais aujourd'hui. Elle qui, comme une grande sœur avait toujours été là pour arrêter nos combats débiles se trouvait une nouvelle fois entre nous deux. Elle s'est interposée de toute sa puissance entre deux imbéciles en plein élan, prêts à s'entretuer. Elle s'est mise à trembler, et même à pleurer. D'aucuns auraient pu penser qu'elle pleurait et tremblait de douleur, mais c'était trop mal la connaitre.

« **Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites… Bande d'idiots ? »**

Ça nous a stoppé tout net. Le choc n'avait pas semblé la faire sourciller ne serait-ce d'un cheveux, pourtant elle pleurait. Ses yeux, profondément peinés, déversaient ce qui m'a semblé être des litres de larmes. Ça nous a fait l'effet d'un électro-choc.

Natsu et moi avions déjà vu Erza pleuré. Ça nous avait toujours paru impensable et surtout impardonnable. Comment cette femme, brillante, brave, puissante, et la rage au cœur pouvait-elle pleurer ? Chaque larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux avaient la valeur de milliers. Ses pleurs nous rappelaient juste un instant qu'elle pouvait elle aussi être vulnérable. Et si nous avions bien souvent considéré Erza comme une grande sœur protectrice, nous nous étions donné, à Natsu et à moi, pour mission de venger ses pleurs et d'en éradiquer la source.

Et là, nous étions stupéfaits de comprendre que la source de ses malheurs, la source de ses larmes, c'était nous.

**« Regardez-vous bien et dites-moi ce que vous voyez ! Un ennemi ? Un camarade ? Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend, mais vous allez oublier votre colère tout de suite ! »**

Et effectivement, à cet instant précis, où nous nous fixions de nos grands yeux ronds hébétés, nous l'avions oublié, notre colère. Ses mots et ses larmes, nous avaient fait immédiatement revenir à la raison.

**« N'oubliez jamais… l'histoire qui est la vôtre ! »**

Nos souvenirs ensemble m'ont envahis comme une vague déferlante, comme si je les avais oublié. Nos combats de jeunesse (et d'adulte), nos rires, nos victoires… On avait grandis ensemble après tout. J'ai sentis Natsu se calmer, et il ne restait plus qu'un peu de fumée s'échappant de son corps. Ma marque s'est quant à elle estompée comme d'un rien. Puis Erza nous a tous les deux pris dans nos bras et nous a serré aussi fort qu'elle a pu :

**« Je vous aime tous les deux…Du plus profond de mon être »**

Elle avait apaisé rien que par sa présence toute la haine et toute la rancœur que nous avions accumulé, si bien que je me suis sentis subitement très lourd, l'adrénaline redescendue.

Aussi, c'est dans ce moment à peine croyable où la conscience m'est tristement revenue qu'une voix aigüe et familière que je croyais ne plus jamais entendre a résonné dans l'air :

**« Gray-sama ! »**

Je me suis retourné comme face à un fantôme. C'était elle, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Comment… ?

**« Juvia va bien, même si elle a connu des jours meilleurs »**

Wendy la soutenait à bout de bras, elle tremblait de toute part et était recouverte de blessures. Sa voix était fébrile aussi, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle tenait debout par miracle. Mais elle était en vie ! En vie ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, tout cela me semblait être un rêve. Mon cœur s'est emballé, peut-être un peu trop, parce que j'en ai perdu l'équilibre.

**« Juvia…** J'ai soufflé avant de me laisser tomber à genoux »

Un soulagement immense a parcouru tout mon corps, semblant m'autoriser à me laisser aller au repos. Dans le bonheur presque euphorique qui s'emparait de moi, j'ai sentis ma conscience s'effacer progressivement tandis que je m'échouais sur le sol. Mon dernier souvenir avant le trou noir fut Juvia, que j'ai entrevu se précipiter vers moi, avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour me soutenir dans ma chute, avant de s'effondrer à son tour.

J'ai appris par la suite -pas de Natsu lui-même- que Natsu s'était lui-même évanouis peu après avoir constaté que Lucy était bel et bien saine et sauve.

Ce combat, aussi absurde pouvait-il sembler, a cependant déterminé toute la suite des opérations. La guerre était loin d'être finie, mais nous avions au moins mis les choses à plat. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais ainsi bien établis que Natsu était avant tout Natsu, et que je devais l'aider avec toutes les forces qu'il me restait encore.

C'est dans cette optique que face à Zeref j'ai de nouveau failli mourir, comme je le fait toujours, dans un élan de courage que d'autres considèrent comme de la lâcheté : en me sacrifiant. J'étais allé seul à la rencontre de l'ennemi, un geste inconsidéré que j'avais pourtant longuement réfléchis. Ma glace me semblait être la seule solution pour neutraliser End sans que Natsu n'en ressente le moindre dommage. Je n'aurais pas tué Zeref, je l'aurais emprisonné pour l'éternité, ce qui était presque mieux. J'avais même tout prévu : le sort, en plus d'annihiler mon corps, irait jusqu'à effacer tout souvenir de moi de ceux qui m'avaient côtoyé. J'allais disparaitre sans entrainer la moindre souffrance supplémentaire. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Que plus personne ne pleure, que personne ne regrette, et que le pessimiste que j'avais toujours été, utilise ses derniers instants pour faire le bien.

Mais c'était sans compter Natsu qui m'a plaqué au sol _in extremis_ et m'a coupé en plein élan :

**« Crétin ! T'as déjà oublié ? Je t'ai déjà empêché de l'utiliser… »**

Je me suis écrié en retour :

**« J'ai essayé de vous tuer, tous, parce que j'étais aveuglé par l'émotion… J'ai plus ma place dans la guilde ! **

**-Et moi j'suis pareil ! »**

Il avait la tête baissée, à genoux, face à moi. Je me souviendrai encore longtemps de ce visage. J'y voyais un mélange de confusion, de peine, de regret, et sans doute un peu de colère.

**« On est copains… hein qu'on est copains ? »**

Aujourd'hui j'en rit un peu, parce qu'il était sacrément pitoyable : la morve au nez, tout tremblant et poussant des gémissements, sans compter les kilomètres de larmes dégoulinant jusque dans son écharpe. Mais face à ça, j'ai surtout compris à quel point j'avais pu être cruel de prendre ce genre de décisions.

**« Arrête de vouloir mourir putain ! Vis ! Je mourrai pas même si je bats Zeref ! J'le promet ! »**

Après ça, il s'est levé, a rageusement essuyé ses larmes d'un revers de la manche puis a finalement fait face au fameux Zeref, l'immortel qui avait nourrit tant de légendes et qu'il paraissait si insensé de vouloir battre.

Natsu était bien meilleur que moi, je m'en suis rendu compte à ce moment-là. Ça n'a en tout cas fait que renforcer ma conviction de me battre coûte que coûte à ses côtés.

Cette guerre, après ce qui nous a semblé être une éternité, après bien d'autres souffrances et obstacles, a cependant finit par s'achever. Certains n'y croyaient même plus, et il a fallu beaucoup d'acharnement : se battre avec la rage du désespoir malgré les peines et la douleur, en rampant s'il le fallait.

Il va sans dire que lorsque nous avons enfin pu contempler les dégâts, nous faisions face à une véritable horreur. Tout était détruit. Magnolia n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre, tout comme d'ailleurs Hargeon et tout un tas d'autres villes de Fiore. La cathédrale qu'on avait si souvent admiré de l'extérieur sans jamais vraiment y rentrer était désormais en ruine. De nombreuses maisons étaient réduites à un tas de pierre, et parfois il ne restait même plus rien. La guilde qu'on avait tant peiné la dernière fois à minutieusement reconstruire n'était pas en meilleur état.

Mais pour être honnête, là n'était pas le plus important. Tout le monde a d'abord pensé à ses proches. Chacun se demandait comment allait père, mère, frère, sœur, ami, femme, mari, enfant. Il a fallu notamment compter nos morts.

Les blessés furent dispersés dans les hôpitaux qui restaient, ailleurs dans le pays, là où on avait un peu moins souffert de la guerre. Ceux de la guilde ne faisaient pas exception : nous étions trop nombreux pour que Polyussica ou Wendy puissent intervenir seules, d'autant qu'elles avaient accumulé autant de fatigue et de blessures que les autres. Elles n'ont pu ainsi palier qu'au plus urgent, Natsu le premier puis Papy, Laxus, Gadjeel…

Elles ont jugé aussi que je faisais partis des « plus urgents ». Je ne me sentais pas particulièrement atteint à l'issu de cette guerre, pourtant Juvia m'a après raconté que je faisais peur à voir. J'étais blessé de toute part, couvert de sang et de plaies. La glace que je m'étais appliqué pour combler mes blessures ne suffisait plus et fondaient à vue d'œil. Et il me restait toujours cette immense plaie béante à mon estomac dont je garde encore aujourd'hui une sacré marque.

Devant Wendy cependant, grand prince, je refusais toute aide. J'étais dans un tel état que je ne sentais même plus la douleur : je me sentais étourdi, comme dans un état second. Je prenais ça à la légère, et je me suis même subitement levé de la pierre où j'étais assis pour montrer à Wendy que j'allais bien. Mais il n'a pas fallu deux secondes avant que je ne perde l'équilibre, pris de vertige. Juvia, debout derrière moi, et bien qu'également amochée et épuisée, m'a rattrapé en m'enserrant de ses bras. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais je savais qu'elle était inquiète. Elle me serrait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, en évitant au mieux d'appuyer sur une de mes blessures.

« **Laisse-toi faire, **m'a-t-elle murmuré, soucieuse »

Elle ne me tutoyait jamais. Je suis aussitôt devenu plus docile. J'ai doucement porté ma main à son bras qui m'enserrait toujours, et j'ai laissé Wendy me donner les premiers soins.

Nous sommes restés un long moment comme ça, sans rien dire, à simplement entendre le souffle de l'autre. J'ai fermé les yeux sans m'endormir, bien que j'en mourrais d'envie. Je voulais simplement savourer un peu plus la chance que nous avions. Elle s'était mise à me parcourir nonchalamment les cheveux, l'air de rien, comme s'il s'agissait d'une habitude. Je me suis laissé faire sans rien dire, et j'ai, je crois, même un peu souris. Personne n'a dit quoi que ce soit, ne s'est moqué ou nous a interrompu. C'était un moment à nous, ce moment que nous n'imaginions même plus avoir un jour, et je me le suis promis ce jour-là : le premier d'une longue série.

Toutes ces épreuves avaient finis par sceller notre relation : il ne servait plus en rien de nier (d'ailleurs je ne le voulais plus), et nous n'avions plus rien à prouver. Cependant je lui avais fait une promesse. Je lui avait promis des mots, une parole, une réponse. C'est ce que j'ai bien maladroitement tenté de lui donner un soir de fête à Fairy Tail, des semaines plus tard, dans la guilde reconstruite.

Je me souviens m'être approché d'elle, penaud, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle a trouvé ça adorable, mais j'ai encore plus paniqué. Je baragouinais n'importe quoi en détournant la tête. J'étais d'autant plus gêné qu'elle affichait ce soir-là un fin sourire de satisfaction et de douceur. Elle avait gagné, elle le savait, et moi je devais ravaler ma fierté pour enfin lui dire ce qu'elle avait déjà compris dans mon yeux. Au point où nous en étions dans notre relation, la surprise n'était plus de mise, du moins je ne l'entretenais plus. Mais elle attendait tout de même patiemment face à moi ces quelques mots qu'elle n'avait que trop attendu.

Elle savait ce que je m'apprêtait à dire. Elle l'avait très certainement ressassé des millions de fois dans sa tête, et d'ailleurs sans doute bien mieux que ce que j'aurais en réalité pu faire. Je savais que j'allais faire moins bien si je me mettais à parler, mais je lui devait bien ça…

**« Tu sais… cette réponse… que je devais te donner…**

**-Oui ? » **

Ses yeux que j'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer -parce que j'en ai aussitôt oublié ce que je voulais dire- me poussaient à continuer, mais je n'avais pas les mots. Je ne les avais jamais eu. Je n'ai jamais été beau parleur, ni parleur du tout. Alors finalement, agacé et impatient, j'ai soufflé un « et puis merde » et je l'ai embrassé.

J'ai achevé le baiser en un sourire narquois tout de même tandis qu'elle me regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds. J'avais finalement réussi à la surprendre, et je m'étais surpris moi-même. Moi qui n'avais jamais voulu m'attacher avait finis par aimer et chérir quelqu'un qui ne se détachera jamais moi et dont je ne voudrais plus me défaire. J'avais en somme enfin commencé à toucher du doigt ce que mon drôle d'alter ego du futur m'avait promis : un peu de bonheur.

* * *

ALORS. Cette fin de chapitre ressemble à une fin tout court, mais soyez-en rassuré (si vous aimez cette fanfiction, vous pouvez vous en foutre) ce n'est pas la fin. J'ai prévu bien entendu une suite, que j'hésite à mettre là dans le prolongement ou à mettre à part.

Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai voulu montrer un aspect qu'on a entrevus parfois dans le manga (et trop peu à mon goût) : un couple qui n'a pas tant besoin de se dire les choses pour se comprendre. J'espère avoir réussi à rendre les personnages tels qu'ils sont. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup pompé sur le manga pour les scènes que je décris, mais je voulais surtout prendre le point de vue de Gray, j'espère que ça marche bien 😊

En tout cas j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de mettre un commentaire, en récompense de mon travail, ou au moins si vous avez aimé mettre l'histoire en favoris. Je vous en remercie d'avance et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	4. Annonce pour une partie 2

Bonjour,

Pour vous prévenir que la suite de « The most loneliest day of my life » est sortis sous la forme d'une seconde partie nommée « Sweet dreams » : j'ai mis beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage, si vous aimez la mignonnerie vous serez servis (sans être niant-niant cela va de soi). L'action se passe grosso modo quelques années après, et le premier chapitre se constitue essentiellement de souvenirs et de moments de vie, je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir !

J'espère que vous apprécierez et me direz ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
